


Kun's Out Of Body Sexting Experience

by sayounarahitori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayounarahitori/pseuds/sayounarahitori
Summary: tenyou never take any interesting picturestenim starting to think you can'tkundoes interesting read thirst trap for youtenwell if you put it like that.Ten won't stop sending Kun photos. It… escalates.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 87
Kudos: 992
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	Kun's Out Of Body Sexting Experience

Kun woke up with a ping from his phone.

It was a loud ping; he needed that, ever since he overslept some photoshoot. They had left him, actually left him in the dorm because Ten thought it would be funny. He had shown up 10 minutes late, with a pyjama top underneath his jacket and a thousand apologies on his tongue. They had all laughed so much.

In return, he had bought take out for exactly one person and ate it in the dorm in front of all their faces.

Kun reached for his phone, trying to unlock it and failing the first few times.

It was Ten.

It was a picture and a text from Ten. Kun looked at the time. It must be what, middle of the day in America right now?

He opened the message and blinked.

Ten was in his dressing robe. On a closer view — just his robe. Just his black silky robe that was slipping down one of his shoulders.

The text just said, "is this okay for instagram?"

Kun sighed.

It had started a couple months ago, when Ten sent him a selfie and Kun proceeded to say that he hoped Ten didn't mean to post it on instagram.

Ten hadn't even been across the globe back then. He was literally next door. Kun could hear his laugh.

He had seen it on instagram the next day, of course.

Kun sent back, "I'm not your purity police" and scrolled back to take another look.

The picture was not really any worse than anything Ten had posted before. Kun didn't go on instagram often, but he checked Ten and Xuxi's accounts whenever he found out they posted something. He tried to keep tabs on his members, especially those two, now that they would be out of his sight for long periods of time.

So it was a habit, really. That, and he kind of liked Ten's art.

Of course, nothing stopped him from just asking Ten to show it… but it was easier, just to check the instagram. Especially with thousands of kilometres between them.

He didn't even notice the new message at first — another picture. It showed more shoulder and his tongue was peaking out a little. His expression was unreadable.

> **ten**  
>  which one's better?

Kun groaned and sat up in his bed.

> **kun**  
>  none of them  
>  please stop sending me pictures
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

Oh, he was smiling now. The same shit-eating grin he always wore when he thought he's managed to annoy Kun.

Kun was not… particularly annoyed right now. He liked this picture most of all, maybe, because it was a bit different than what Ten usually posted: less guarded and more personal. The kind of picture his members got to see.

Kun hesitated for a second before saving it to his phone.

> **kun**  
>  don't you have things to do?
> 
> **ten**  
>  nope! I'm all yours

So Ten really loved saying things like that and Kun loved absolutely ignoring the thoughts that threatened to appear in his head at the phrasing. He scrolled back to the pictures. The first one should be alright for instagram, he thought.

But he would definitely hate to give Ten the satisfaction of actually saying something about the photos.

> **kun**  
>  haven't you already posted yesterday?
> 
> **ten**  
>  keeping tabs on me, are you? I'm flattered~
> 
> **kun**  
>  idiot
> 
> **kun**  
>  i just checked right now.

No, he didn't.

> **ten**  
>  no you didn't
> 
> **ten**  
>  it's okay to admit you check my instagram kun-ge
> 
> **kun**  
>  i only check it for your art

There was a pause during which Kun stretched as much as he could while sitting in bed. He wondered if Ten was maybe checking what drawings he had posted there lately.

> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

Oh, he was pouting now. It was a more typical Ten expression, but to Kun, it still looked a bit intimate, unlike something Ten would post on social media.

Not that Ten was that dishonest on his instagram. He just… didn't post everything. But wasn't that like this for everyone?

On the other hand, Ten shared so much of himself, Kun thought. Much more than Kun would be comfortable sharing, for example.

He only realised he left Ten without a reply when his phone lit up again.

> **ten**  
>  i feel exposed now
> 
> **ten**  
>  send me something too
> 
> **kun**  
>  yeah right.
> 
> **ten**  
>  kun-geeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kun imagined the whining and winced, so he took a picture of Yangyang's messy bed and sent it to Ten.

> **ten**  
>  well that's just sad
> 
> **ten**  
>  and i meant a picture of YOU, silly
> 
> **ten**  
>  or are you looking uglier than usual?

Kun knew exactly what Ten was doing. He knew it would be extremely stupid to take this ridiculously obvious bait.

He still sent him a selfie.

Kun tried not to look at it in the minute that passed before he got a reply. He looked… alright, he thought. Nothing special. Kinda tired, maybe. He was not smiling, and it also was not a picture he would post anywhere online. Ten should have felt special Kun trusted him enough to share this.

> **ten**  
>  wow, rough day?
> 
> **kun**  
>  fuck you
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

It was a picture of a big and comfy-looking bed, all white and pristine. It also looked like the only thing in the room.

> **kun**  
>  you have a room to yourself????
> 
> **ten**  
>  jealous, hehe
> 
> **kun**  
>  just marvelling at how you must have wormed your way into this
> 
> **ten**  
>  hey! it was decided fair and square
> 
> **ten**  
>  taemin-hyung cried but I didn't budge
> 
> **kun**  
>  wow you're really evil
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

Ten was smirking, in this one. Kun decided he looks especially devious here.

He was also lying on the bed. God, it really looked comfy. Kun wished he was there.

On the comfy bed.

> **kun**  
>  you're gonna sleep? at like 2 PM?
> 
> **ten**  
>  not really sleepy, no
> 
> **kun**  
>  just lazy then
> 
> **ten**  
>  how dare you
> 
> **ten**  
>  im working my ass off here

In the next picture, he was lying starfished on the bed — well, as much as Kun could see within the selfie.

He still saw rather a lot. A long line of his throat. His collarbones, which his robe didn't cover. Kun looked and looked and looked.

> **ten**  
>  did you fall asleep
> 
> **kun**  
>  no
> 
> **kun**  
>  i really hope this is not for instagram
> 
> **ten**  
>  ;)

Kun only realised that he'd been clenching his poor phone rather hard when it vibrated and nearly fell out of his hands. God. He didn't know what he wanted more, for Ten to stop or to send another one.

He'd gotten photos before, really, it was nothing special. And the pictures weren't even that bad. They would fit right in with the rest of Ten's images he posted.

> **ten**  
>  come on, it's fiiine
> 
> **ten**  
>  i dare you to send me something too

Well, that was.

> **kun**  
>  what??
> 
> **ten**  
>  you never take any interesting pictures
> 
> **ten**  
>  im starting to think you can't
> 
> **kun**  
>  does interesting read thirst trap for you
> 
> **ten**  
>  well if you put it like that.
> 
> **ten**  
>  i just mean something besides your face and your dirty room
> 
> **kun**  
>  my half of the room is not dirty
> 
> **ten**  
>  yeah right
> 
> **ten**  
>  now come on send me something

If someone asked, Kun wouldn't be able to explain it properly, why he gave in to Ten so much. It was just… Ten. It felt impossible, _he_ felt impossible — impossible to overcome, impossible to resist.

He'd never taken pictures like this, not really concerned with looking enticing for anyone. He knew he was supposed to care, but to him, if it wasn't about his voice, his music, then he didn't want to know. When it came to looking good, he, well, he cared about his face, maybe. About feeling fit, about dancing well.

Ten made each and every of his photos into art. He didn't just look good, he looked striking, he looked thrilling, he looked fascinating — while still remaining painfully human. Kun didn't know how he did it.

But something goaded him on, made him settle back into the sheets and stretch his arm out, and pray that no one would barge in at this moment.

Kun looked at the photo. There was only his mouth visible there, and then the simple grey t-shirt he wore to sleep. It rode up a little bit, so there was just a tiny peak of his stomach before the photo cut off.

God, why was he doing this.

Kun hit send and closed his eyes.

The wait before the reply was a bit agonising. It wasn't even that long, but Kun had time to regret everything a dozen times.

> **ten**  
>  well you definitely shouldn't post that on instagram
> 
> **kun**  
>  it's not for instagram
> 
> **kun**  
>  I don't even have one???
> 
> **ten**  
>  well I'm not posting mine either
> 
> **kun**  
>  ...but you are sending them
> 
> **kun**  
>  to me.
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

There was the pout again.

Admittedly, it looked a bit different when Kun could also see like… so much chest. Too much. And collarbones, and neck. And admittedly, Kun wasn’t really— attracted to naked skin. He wasn’t really attracted to much in general, and usually it was easy to push that aside.

But the context made it special. Ten made it special.

It was different than just seeing him partially naked for a shoot, or while changing, because here, Ten's skin was framed in a way that he was supposed to look at.

Also, Kun could stare. He hadn't realised he wanted to.

> **ten**  
>  well are you enjoying them? i enjoyed yours

This time, the phone did fall out of his hands.

He picked it up. The message was still there.

He tried to rationalise it, but his brain was coming up blank. Ten… flirted, sure, but not really that heavily, usually.

Also usually not with him.

In any case, he wasn't sure he could reply to it truthfully. Was he enjoying the onslaught of increasingly less innocent photos? Was this normal, for Ten, had he tortured someone like this before? Was Kun just his next victim?

> **ten**  
>  ahah sorry
> 
> **ten**  
>  don't mind me!

Somehow, Ten backtracking made it worse. He couldn't let him just back off. Whatever this was, Kun couldn't just let him drop this like that. He wanted to know what Ten meant, what he wanted. Why he was doing this. Where it would lead. He wanted to push back.

> **kun**  
>  is that the worst you can do?

He closed his eyes and put his phone aside. God, what was he doing? Was he really ready for however Ten would react to this?

His phone vibrated against his thigh.

Kun picked it up.

Ten didn’t say anything — he just sent another picture. It was almost the same as the last one, but his mouth was slightly open and his index finger rested on his bottom lip, pushing it down slightly. His gaze was… almost cold. Calculating.

The gaze was what made Kun shiver.

Without much thought, he angled his phone at himself, lower than before. He didn’t really expect how exposed his stomach would be between his t-shirt and pants, but he supposed that was what he was going for. _Interesting_ pictures. The kind Ten found interesting. Would find interesting? Probably. Maybe.

He wondered how Ten would see it; what Ten would see in this picture. It looked weird without his face. Almost like it wasn’t his body at all.

> **ten**  
>  oh wow
> 
> **ten**  
>  so you can do this!
> 
> **ten**  
>  i never would’ve thought etc
> 
> **kun**  
>  shut up
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

It was like this was his way of annoying Kun when he couldn’t tease him verbally. Except the photos weren’t annoying; they were… they… Kun couldn’t decide.

In the photo, Ten let the tip of his figure slip inside his mouth. Somehow, his expression seemed less guarded now. Kun wanted to think he looked a bit flushed, but it could just as easily be Ten’s frontal camera acting up.

He was taking too long to respond, and it felt like any pause would shatter the moment, and Kun was afraid, and he didn’t really know what else he could send in terms of pictures, so he typed quickly. It was desperation.

> **kun**  
>  go on

God, he was probably already red himself. He felt hot — not really arousal, but embarrassment and trepidation mixed in equal measure. Something was _happening_.

> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

It was a lower angle. Ten let the robe slip off his shoulders, and something in Kun gave way; he knew he wanted to touch them, trace the skin, watch Ten’s expression— except it wasn’t actually visible in the picture. All he could see was kilometres of skin.

Kun wrote the next message with shaky fingers.

> **kun**  
>  can i see your face
> 
> **ten**  
>  h
> 
> **ten**  
>  yeah
> 
> **ten**  
>  only if i can see yours?

He got a photo brief seconds after he sent his own out. Kun imagined Ten taking a picture and then waiting to see if Kun would send him one.

Ten looked so open. His eyes, shining and wide, stared right into the camera, and it was hard to look at them for too long. His lips were shining, open slightly around his finger.

He was definitely flushed in this one. Kun wouldn't have thought Ten would get red this easily. It was terribly appealing.

> **ten**  
>  fuck
> 
> **kun**  
>  what are you thinking about

It had taken him all of his will to send the message, a few minutes to admit he wanted to _keep going_.

But the reply came almost immediately.

> **ten**  
>  you biting on your lip

Kun hadn't even realised he'd done it, having only spared a glance his own selfie to check that it wasn't blurry, too eager to see Ten's expression again.

> **ten**  
>  wanna do that
> 
> **kun**  
>  okay

He stared at the last word and fought with the urge to fling his phone off the bed. "Okay"? "Okay" didn't really cover what Ten's last message made him feel, but then, Kun could have hardly expressed it in just a text.

He tried to think: Ten was acting on a limb here, too; he couldn't be sure of Kun's reactions. But Ten could turn it all into a joke — that was his area of expertise. Ten had probably sent sexy photos to people before. He knew how it worked.

It felt, in a way, that Ten could do anything he wanted. It's like he was so sure of himself — meanwhile Kun felt out of his depth whenever a picture lacked a person's face, an expression he could judge the situation by.

> **ten**  
>  just your lips?

Or maybe he wasn't fair to Ten. He was cautious, too. Just… brazen.

Kun's fingers stilled over the screen. In the end, he could just type the truth.

> **kun**  
>  anything
> 
> **ten**  
>  god
> 
> **ten**  
>  rly?

Kun decided it was his turn to act brazen. He stretched out his neck, moved his loose collar aside. Then he took a picture.

> **ten**  
>  yeah
> 
> **ten**  
>  id bite on your neck, right there

Kun couldn't help but trail his fingers over the junction between his neck and the slope of his shoulder. He tried to imagine Ten, maybe above him, or beside him. His hands would be on Kun's body. He shuddered.

> **kun**  
>  want to touch you too
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]
> 
> **ten**  
>  then do it

It was a completely new angle — Ten's legs, or rather, mainly, his thighs, with shorts barely covering any skin. It was his usual home shorts, the ones he wore around the dorm a lot. Others would tease him about showing off his dancer legs.

And they were lovely. Kun wanted to lay his palms flat on the skin, squeezing gently. Maybe he could lower his mouth to them.

He couldn't figure out what to write, trying and failing to convey what he wanted to do with Ten.

What was he allowed to say? Could he ask Ten if he was hard, could he admit that he himself was getting there?

> **ten**  
>  show me more of u

Kun couldn't refuse him.

He decided on the same angle, except he had no beautiful legs to show off, and in any case he wasn't going to take his pants off without warning. Instead, he stuck a thumb under the waistband, lowering them slightly.

And, well. They were baggy, but there was no mistaking what was tenting them.

> **ten**  
>  fuck
> 
> **ten**  
>  u havent touched ursrlf yet have u?
> 
> **kun**  
>  no

He barely even thought about that, too enraptured by the game they were playing, the back-and-forth of it, Ten's words, his photos blinding him to his own desires.

> **ten**  
>  youre unbelivble
> 
> **kun**  
>  have you?
> 
> **ten**  
>  ys

Kun knew — he should have known, should have realised this was a possibility, and maybe Ten thought nothing of it, but to him, this. This was big, this was new, this was.

Kun imagined him, half across the globe, alone in his big perfect bed. Touching himself. Making sounds, maybe. Because of him. It didn’t really work — he didn’t have the greatest imagination, not like Ten did. He needed to see him, touch him; hear him, most of all.

But the pictures helped, and the texts helped.

> **kun**  
>  i wanna hear you
> 
> **ten**  
>  hhhh yes
> 
> **ten**  
>  me too. wanna see you
> 
> **ten**  
>  i'd touch you
> 
> **ten**  
>  can you do that?

Kun did it. The first contact was sudden — it's been a while, and he was more aroused than he'd thought, than he'd noticed. Leave it to Ten to realise before him.

> **kun**  
>  ten
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

It's like he figured out what Kun needed the most, because it was just his face this time. His eyes half-lidded, lower lip red like he had been worrying it for a while now, ears red as well, his whole expression… wild. Desperate. The knowledge that he was… touching himself — palming? jerking? did he do it over his shorts or did he slip his hand inside? — maybe even while taking this picture, settled somewhere deep inside Kun.

> **kun**  
>  you're so lovely

It was so cliche, so simple, but Kun couldn't find anything else to say.

> **kun**  
>  wanna bite your ears
> 
> **ten**  
>  god
> 
> **kun**  
>  are they sensitive
> 
> **ten**  
>  wont you find out

Fuck.

It couldn't… it couldn't mean what Kun thought it did. Because this was just, this was, what? A game? Letting off steam? This wasn't something they could just bring up later, this wasn't something that was supposed to have real consequences.

And yet.

> **ten**  
>  im sorry
> 
> **kun**  
>  no
> 
> **kun**  
>  no i want to
> 
> **ten**  
>  okay
> 
> **kun**  
>  what do u like to do
> 
> **kun**  
>  i mean. to yourself

It wasn't the most graceful topic change, but Kun wasn't the best at those.

> **ten**  
>  i like to tease myself
> 
> **kun**  
>  how?
> 
> **ten**  
>  neck. nipples. insides of my thighs
> 
> **ten**  
>  nothing special lol

Kun thought it was all very, very special, but he couldn't type it out. Instead, he took a picture with eyes closed and sent it without looking.

> **ten**  
>  you look so good
> 
> **ten**  
>  even if its blurry haha
> 
> **ten**  
>  what do u do
> 
> **kun**  
>  i don't… do much usually
> 
> **kun**  
>  I'd rather
> 
> **kun**  
>  what would u do? if u were here
> 
> **ten**  
>  I'd sit on your hips. ride that t-shirt up
> 
> **ten**  
>  scratch with my nails
> 
> **ten**  
>  would u like that?
> 
> **kun**  
>  yeah
> 
> **ten**  
>  and I'd grind the heel of my hand against your cock

It was the first time Ten said something so direct, and Kun inhaled sharply. His mind filled with vague images.

> **kun**  
>  yeah
> 
> **kun**  
>  please

God, he hadn't meant to send that— but Ten was already typing a reply.

> **ten**  
>  good
> 
> **ten**  
>  touch yourself
> 
> **kun**  
>  okay. okay

Kun decided he was free to interpret that rather liberally and slowly eased his hand inside his pants. God, he was already so hard. He wondered how it would feel to touch Ten, to have him close, maybe kissing his shoulder, his neck. His mouth.

But Ten was the one pulling the reigns, here, and this was another line he wasn't sure they could cross.

> **ten**  
>  wjat woudl u do
> 
> **kun**  
>  I'd touch you everywhere
> 
> **kun**  
>  stroke the insides of your thighs. lick and bite there
> 
> **kun**  
>  your ears and collarbones and neck and nipples.
> 
> **ten**  
>  mhm
> 
> **kun**  
>  make you feel good
> 
> **kun**  
>  want to know the sounds you make
> 
> **kun**  
>  if they're as lovely as you are
> 
> **kun**  
>  then touch you, but slowly at first
> 
> **kun**  
>  maybe I'd use my mouth on you
> 
> **kun**  
>  coaxing moans out of you

Kun stopped himself, the avalanche of messages filling his screen all the way up. Did he screw it up? Fuck.

> **kun**  
>  ten?

Was it too much?

> **ten**  
>  sorry im
> 
> **ten**  
>  so close
> 
> **kun**  
>  its okay
> 
> **kun**  
>  you can come
> 
> **ten**  
>  dont want to
> 
> **ten**  
>  too soon

Well… alright, Kun could understand that — Ten liked to drag it out, maybe. He knew best, after all.

> **kun**  
>  okay
> 
> **kun**  
>  whatever you want
> 
> **ten**  
>  want you

The words were right before him, simple and to the point, but Kun couldn't believe them. It was too much. It was too raw, too honest — but maybe it was just him. Maybe he just didn't know how these things worked.

> **kun**  
>  ten
> 
> **ten**  
>  [image attached]

He was hiding his face with his elbow, but doing a poor job of it. Kun could still see the red splashed on his face, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in an exhale. Kun thought he looked more beautiful than ever, but he didn't want to just say that.

> **kun**  
>  im here
> 
> **ten**  
>  wish you were with me

Oh god.

> **kun**  
>  yeah
> 
> **kun**  
>  me too

Kun's heart was beating so hard. He typed the next message and erased and re-typed it several times.

> **kun**  
>  i want to kiss you too
> 
> **kun**  
>  is that okay

He covered his burning face with his palm, unable to look at the screen where his words stood honest and real. It vibrated in less than a minute.

> **ten**  
>  ywsyesyesys
> 
> **ten**  
>  kiss me
> 
> **kun**  
>  i will
> 
> **kun**  
>  i will i will i will
> 
> **ten**  
>  gege

He forgot about touching himself completely.

> **kun**  
>  you can come

He realised belatedly that Ten might not answer immediately if he was indeed doing that, and that left Kun alone. He tried to imagine what he described, but it was not enough, something inside him aching for more — so he just lay there until his phone lit up again.

> **ten**  
>  …
> 
> **kun**  
>  hey
> 
> **ten**  
>  you haven't come have you
> 
> **kun**  
>  no
> 
> **ten**  
>  oh gege
> 
> **ten**  
>  do you want to come for me
> 
> **kun**  
>  okay
> 
> **ten**  
>  I'd bet you look so good
> 
> **ten**  
>  I'd just lie beside you and stroke you and whisper in your ear how good you are
> 
> **ten**  
>  and kiss all over your stupid beautiful face

Kun couldn't really see himself the way Ten was describing, but something inside him burned hotly at the praise, at the phantom feeling of Ten lying so close, talking to him in low voice. He bit down on his lip and let himself fall apart.

> **kun**  
>  mmm
> 
> **ten**  
>  ?
> 
> **kun**  
>  yeah i. yeah
> 
> **ten**  
>  good :)

Something about the emoji was so utterly ridiculous Kun was startled into laughing, briefly forgetting he really needed to clean up.

After using and discarding a wet tissue, he picked up his phone again — there was a new message. A photo.

Ten was lying on his side, cheek smushed against the pillow, looking… well, appropriate to what he'd just done. They had just done.

Most importantly, he was smiling.

Kun had so many questions, so many fears, so many doubts.

He took a picture instead.

> **ten**  
>  your smile
> 
> **ten**  
>  i really love it
> 
> **ten**  
>  have i said that
> 
> **kun**  
>  not recently, no

Not ever, more likely.

> **kun**  
>  you really shouldn’t post. any of it
> 
> **ten**  
>  gege… i wasn’t planning on it
> 
> **kun**  
>  not even the first ones?
> 
> **ten**  
>  no
> 
> **kun**  
>  oh

_Oh._

God, Kun felt so warm, tingly, even, and like he was spilling everywhere. He was suddenly overcome by desire to call Ten, to hear his voice. Texting and images could only say so much. Kun wanted, needed to say more.

Even if he didn’t know what.

But… he shouldn’t, right? That wasn’t how these things worked. Ten knew — Ten decided. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

It was chanting in his brain as he stared at the call button.

Why couldn’t he?

It had been a couple weeks since he had last heard Ten — when he watched his instagram live. Ten had been laughing, talking mostly in English, looking happy.

Kun hadn’t told him. Maybe there were more things he could tell, too. Maybe Ten had things to tell.

He took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop thinking about which language they would text in. pls help.
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/boldmoonwalk) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boldmoonwalk)!


End file.
